comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-1608
Earth-1608 is the reality designation for the Marvel Divergent Universe. History Pre-History In the previous version of reality, the last surviving life form, Galan, was approached by Infinity, the embodiment of the Infinity Stones. Infinity knew that although she was powerful enough to survive the death of a universe, her very being was woven into it, and the death of her universe would mean the death of her. She also knew that by merging with a physical being, she would become untethered from the universe, and be able to survive the end, and so would Galan. He agreed to join, fearing his death, and the two merged. Infinity had expected their personalities to remain separate, and simply inhabiting the same body, but their minds completely fused, forming an entirely new entity that shielded itself from the end of the universe, which followed mere days after their merge. The being called itself Garr Lak Tuss, and emerged into the new universe as one of the first forms of life. He soon learnt that due to the chaotic nature of his existence, he needed vast amounts of energy to sustain himself, which he initially consumed from the first stars to form. As planets began to form, he found that the smaller amounts of energy were enough to sustain him, and he didn't need to undergo the near-overwhelming process of absorbing a star. And so the Eater of Worlds was born. War Begins Around 2 million years ago, the Kree Empire was the largest empire in the known universe, in large part to their vast intellect. After an attempt on the emperor's life, the perpetrator was apprehended and executed, and their true nature was discovered: Chitauri. The shape-shifting race had been disregarded, due to their mostly savage nature, but the assassination attempt led to the discovery that the Chitauri had a vast network of undercover agents within the Kree Empire, who were discovered and executed. They then proceeded to wage war on the Chitauri, which began as a series of black-ops missions, but escalated into chaotic battles across solar systems. World War II The Rise of Hydra The First Superhero In the late 80s, the Darkmoor Research Centre was founded as an English institute dedicated to scientific innovation. One of the top researchers, James Braddock, developed what he believed would be the next great step in the race to create super soldiers. Unfortunately, nobody was willing to undergo the treatment, so his research was archived. It was only a few months later when James' son, Brian, was in a severe motorcycle accident that put him on the verge of death. Despite surgery to try and save his life, it seemed like he was going to die anyway. Desperate to save his son, James knew that the only way to do that would be to put him through the super soldier treatment. He was aware of the ethical issues surrounding it, but was so devastated by the thought of losing his son that he didn't care, and with the military wanting a super soldier, he was given permission to do it. Brian awoke days later, almost completely healed, and quickly learnt that he was much stronger and faster than before. He soon became a superhuman agent for MI-13, using the name 'Captain Britain', as a reference to a long line of famous heroes dating back centuries. He became the world's first public 'superhero', as opposed to the super soldiers like Captain America and the Invaders from World War II. The Iron Era Avengers Assemble Notable Residents Avengers * Tony Stark (Iron Man) * Hank Pym (Giant Man) * Janet van Dyne (Wasp) * Don Blake / Thor * Carol Danvers (Captain Marvel) * Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch) * Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver) Avengers Command * Rick Jones * Cameron Klein * Leo Fitz Strategic Hazard Intervention, Espionage and Logistics Division (S.H.I.E.L.D.) * Nick Fury * Daisy Johnson * Walter Lawson * Victor Davis * Jemma Simmons Villains * Loki Laufeyson * Lorelei * Dark Elves ** Malekith ** The Kurse * [[Hydra (Earth-1608)|'Hydra']] ** Helmut Zemo * Garr Lak Tuss Alien Races * Aesir * Dark Elves * Kree * Chitauri Trivia * This universe features reimagined versions of Marvel characters, with new origins and stories. Category:Realities Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Earth-1608